


Ascension--The Databook (and some drabbles?)

by Little_vesuvius



Series: Ascension [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Actually so does everyone, All of this stuff comes up in the story, Also I thought you'd like some reference material, Dark Konoha, Establishment/Background for In the Beginning, Establishments of canon, Everyone in this work needs a hug, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, It will be titled as such, It's just that it isn't instantly obvious for the first few chapters, Multi, Namikaze Kekkei Genkai Explained, Obito needs a Hug, Obito thinks about a lot of the stuff here you know, Obito's training is looked at more closely, Please Don't Hate Me, Someone was curious this is mostly worldbuilding, Sort of a cross between an appendix and a drabblefic, There is not sex but more explanations, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is an appendix work, This is establishment/databook stuff, Uzushiogakure no Sato, Warning - Assassins Inside, Warning - Implied Child Abuse, Yep that's a thing, and maybe alcohol i don't know, enjoy, honestly I should have just left this in authors notes but i thought that that would get tedious, it's just easier to put it here too so y'all can refer to things, more to come - Freeform, no one is immediately happy, not sorry, so I submit that this is not necessarily something that needs warnings, soul bonds, there is a lot of angst, warning: separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_vesuvius/pseuds/Little_vesuvius
Summary: This is the background/explanatory stuff that, if you are very curious, is not explicitly included in Ascension.  I am doing my best to cover all my bases but there are pieces of exposition I haven't worked in yet.  Including the history of the Namikaze clan, which will become more and more apparent as the story goes on.  Still, for curious people, and for the sake of my sanity, this is a collection of drabbles, snippets, and other things from that universe.Updated monthly with In the Beginning.  Updates should be within a week of the next chapter of ItB.





	1. A Brief Explanation of Ranks and the Bijū

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did it.
> 
> This one is an explanation of why Minato was able to put down a bijū, and the power creep bit. If you don't read my comments on ItB, that's fine; my explanations will go in here. These things will be touched on in the original story, but not for a few chapters and I don't love chunks of exposition-heavy worldbuilding.
> 
> Also, if you're curious, these things do come up in-story, but one reviewer was curious and I feel like long comment chains don't lend themselves to good explanations. Additionally, I can post fanart in this appendix series.

So, power ranking in this universe.

It's pretty damn important. First of all, shinobi villages: Are PRIMARILY composed of Chūnin. Jōnin are elite. That means, when I say they're Elite, they're  _like the US Marines,_ Black Ops sector.  There are so many more Genin and Chūnin than Jōnin in the ranks that Jōnin rank actually pays three times more.

Second, the Class System:

First, a PSA: MISSION RANKS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THREAT LEVEL.  Thank you. 

Humans: 

E-rank is approximately the level of a typical Genin.  Lower than that is considered civilian.  But underestimate one of them ONE time and you might die.  Cunning, not strength, rules the way of the shinobi.

D-rank is about the difficulty that most Chūnin can kill, albeit with some difficulty.  Genin are typically not even considered a D-rank threat.  To earn a D-rank bounty, you have to do something pretty dangerous. This assumes that Chūnin are at the peak of human physical capacity (like, athletics and the like) without magic or something like a super-soldier serum to push them further.  They're also at the same rank as D-ranked  _akuma_ , which try to eat your soul.

C-rank: This is a threat that highly skilled Chūnin need to be able to kill.  For context, Gōzu and Meizu are only considered C-rank bounties in my world because they work together.  Alone, each one barely qualifies as a D-rank threat. Still, C-rank is nothing to laugh at, because it means most people aren't likely to mess with you.  Low-ranked  _akuma_ killing missions are often ranked C, with a team of Chūnin.  

B-rank: This is a threat that a Jōnin could probably kill, but which would probably kill most Chūnin.  Kurenai would probably have had the most trouble, of the Genin sensei in the original series, killing something like this, going off her original strength.  Higher-ranked threats require teams of Jōnin to kill.  Those can still be considered B-rank threats.  Jōnin are only considered for the rank if they are qualified in multiple areas, whereas these threats often qualify higher.  Most  _akuma_ are ranked on this threat level or higher, given their gifts.

A-rank: Hatake Kakashi is an A-ranked Jōnin  _after years of retirement from ANBU_.  This means he's sort of let himself go.  Granted he's one hell of a deadly ninja but here, A-rank qualifies you as basically, 'you won't die if your mission goes to hell in a handbasket, congrats' and usually is earned by luck or very rare, very powerful ninja.  Most ninja in the village never reach beyond A-rank threat, and Kage-level killers are considered S-rank.  A-rank is the elite, and some of the ANBU are ranked A.  

S-rank: Imagine Akatsuki.  Now let's multiply that threat.  A-rank is where most people stop, even the most deadly, most skilled shinobi in the business.  Why?  Well, S-rank threats  _tend to be able to kill cities_.  The scale is logarithmic--threat increases exponentially the higher up you go.  Kitsune is S-rank.  And Kitsune is the  _commander of ANBU_.  So for context.

SS-rank: The rank Namikaze Minato held before he died.  Highly coveted.  This man could probably have killed a greater  _akuma_ with ease and he was reaching up towards SSS-rank (the highest rank before you go off the ranking list).  Very few shinobi live long enough to achieve such a feat.  This rank earned him a  _Flee on Sight_ order.  SSS-rank threats are widely considered impossible to run from so you'd better just do your best to get out of its way.  The only reason Namikaze Minato did not earn an SSS-ranking was that he had not had time to grow into his full power, and he was merciful towards his enemies.  Minato was also  _only twenty-five_ when he died.

SSS-rank: This is about what I'd label a Kage Killer or, in this universe, the Leech.  Obito, at full-burn, can be considered this rank, but even SSS-rank shinobi can't kill bijū or go up against them the way that Namikaze Minato did.  The chakra burn is enormous.  Most at this rank are either considered too deadly to engage with or  _oh holy fuck why did we mess with them_ good.  IN other words: they will spend a very good chunk of time stomping a hole in you and your crew, and then they will burn your souls out for good measure.  

N-rank: a Rank that was invented in one of Obito's time loops.  This is the rank given to Naruto and Usagi once, and only once in their loops, and it's this loop that Obito is attempting to further into completion.  He got  _so close_ last time.  N-rank shinobi can actually take down Bijū-level  _akuma_ , but it's really hard.  Effectively, this is the demigod rank, and the City-Killing Monster rank.  But of course, you have to live long enough to make it here, and that's usually impossible.

 

For context: The Sandaime is S-rank. Jiraiya is S+-rank based on his stealth and gift of misdirection. Minato is SS-rank, Obito is SSS-rank, and Kitsune, an OC, at full burn, is SS-rank (and just  _barely_ ).

 _Omega Squad_ is collectively S+ to SS-rank and no, they don't exist, who told you that?  They very definitely do not exist and they know nothing about the ANBU named Kitsune.  Or Inu.  Or any of the others.  Whatever gave you that impression?  Why are you talking about X-rank secrets?

 

Secrecy rank: X-Rank: Effectively, invented by Kitsune.  This rank is on par with N-rank.  Yes, Omega Squad will get its own appendix page, but not yet.  I want to unveil their awesomeness first.

 

Akuma, a Brief Note: Tend to eat your soul.  They're like the Grimm from RWBY (hence the original tag  _elements of RWBY)_ but are also something like the monsters people assume yōkai are.  They are a creation of Obito's worst enemies.  There will be an appendix containing the  _akuma_ responsible for the Kyūbi attack, and more.  The public often mixes them up with yōkai as they can both take humanoid forms, but where akuma appear truly monstrous, yōkai are something like the yōkai from Yu-Yu Hakusho.

These ranks only apply to humans.  Mission ranks will come up in a future chapter, when they become relevant.


	2. Entry Two: Omega Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the summary of Omega Squadron, the illegal ANBU squadron I created for the story In the Beginning.
> 
> All of them are PoV characters in 'In the Beginning' and, while there is a significant chance they will die at some point, all of them are important to that story. Karasu's identity may surprise some of you, but that ANBU is not Itachi. Itachi is twelve years old right now, people.
> 
> There is a lower age limit for Omega Squadron--anyone under sixteen is usually considered too close to ROOT to employ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these characters are OCs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them, as they will be my PoV characters.
> 
> And yes, Inu is Kakashi.
> 
> Also, oops, I said I'd post this last weekend and forgot. My only defense is that I have been jetlagged all week and I got sick as soon as I flew back from vacation. I'm sorry! Trying to establish a new routine is hard.

Omega Squadron is the best of the best, and a ghost squadron within ANBU.No one talks about them, and their existence is ANBU’s best-kept secret.Even the Hokage doesn’t actually know they exist, which means that they operate from the shadows of the shadows.All of their members have fought hard, and all of their members are composed of very, very skilled ANBU—but the squadron was formed illegally with one purpose.

The purpose of Omega Squadron, led by Kitsune, is to _protect Uzumaki Naruto_.

This is illegal for multiple reasons, the first and most obvious of which being that Danzō wants Naruto to join ROOT, and Kitsune realized this early on upon joining ANBU.Danzō has a lot of sway over the Hokage, and together with the Council, h was able to force the Hokage’s hand.The second being that the Council, specifically the Civilian Council of Konoha, made it illegal to protect him outside of the Hokage’s orders.This means ANBU cannot form a protection squadron without incurring the wrath of half the village, and starting a civil war.

The final reason, though, is that most of Konoha won’t care if Naruto dies.Not even the ANBU, because of prejudice against _akuma_ and everyone in Konoha views the Kyūbi as an _akuma_ (even though the fox is a _Daiyōkai_ , popular opinion is pretty much everything).

It is treason to go against the word of the Hokage, and he forbade any ANBU member who knew Naruto from forming a protection squadron for him (because if he did, he’d have to get it past the council).He expected to be obeyed, and he would have been had he not been talking to a few very, very desperate teenagers who’d lost their family, and _pack_ , to the Kyūbi attack.Most of ANBU follows his edicts, but Omega Squadron just doesn’t.

The Council currently ranks directly under the Hokage, in terms of who can give and receive orders to ANBU.They aren’t allowed to remove anyone from protection rotation, though, and the ANBU commander can refuse to follow their orders, but not the Hokage’s.Senior ANBU can also question orders without punishment, but lower-ranked ANBU like Horse are expected to follow orders without question, or they will be punished with a stint in T&I directed by Yamanaka Inoichi, the current head.

Omega Squadron was born in defiance of their orders in the six months following the Kyūbi attack.

Its founding members are people who lost everything they had left in the attack, save for one—Uzumaki Naruto.It is composed primarily of people who, had Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina lived, would have been his close family, and contains no ROOT shinobi.It is the only ANBU squadron that contains entirely non-ROOT shinobi, and the only ANBU squadron that will only answer to Kitsune.

The Hokage suspects Kitsune put together some sort of protection detail for Naruto against his orders, but seeing as Naruto is the village Jinchūriki, it’s actually kind of helpful.It’s something he knows exists, in theory, but he’s not going to go asking about it because it’s helped him and he expected Kitsune to do something like this.Besides, it’s doubly helpful to him to have a few ANBU around who he knows he can trust with Uzumaki Naruto’s safety, so he’s intentionally turning a blind eye to the illegal formation of Omega Squadron.He has none of the specifics, and he doesn’t want to know them, because if he does he will be forced to actually act on his suspicions.

Given that these ANBU are some of his best shinobi, he has no desire to kill them off for going above and beyond in protection of his successor’s son.

Danzō is also aware of the protection detail, but like Hiruzen, it benefits him that it exists.He isn’t really sure why he can’t get one of his agents on it, though, and that’s been frustrating him into trying to tear it apart.In most timelines, he succeeds when Kitsune dies, and gets Nohara Rin arrested and tried for treason for ‘forming’ the squadron (as in this AU, Nohara Rin is still alive thanks to Obito having the temerity to die on the Kannabi Bridge mission).Rin takes the brunt of the criticism, is tried, and is executed in all save of two of Obito’s repeats, when he steps in and claims it’s the will of the Goddess (in the last two repeats, only, he’s managed to stop her death) that had Rin form the squadron in the first place.She is still kicked out of ANBU in these repeats, but she is praised for upholding Amaterasu’s will and is taken in by the Acolyte divisions of the Temple of the Sun instead. 

Danzō’s agents can’t join the team.He has tried several times to infiltrate it, and has made a fairly public enemy of Inu.Like Hiruzen, he assumes Inu is the commander of the squadron—this is entirely on purpose on Kitsune’s part.Inu ‘tests’ any prospective squad members before they make it to Kitsune, and Inu has rejected all of his proposed additions to the long-term guard detail, though he (Danzō) is currently working on a shinobi whom he will try to get added to it over Kitsune’s head.Inu is presently in a feud with Danzō over this, and is often assigned dangerous missions (or at least when marauding _akuma_ aren’t a problem, he is), because Danzō doesn’t like how close he is to Kitsune or that he’s stopped Danzō from putting his agents on the team.Because Kitsune is working behind Inu’s mask, and because Danzō and Hiruzen both assume Kitsune is devoted to the job _first_ and Naruto _second_ , it isn’t until after Kitsune’s death that they succeed.Danzō assumes Kitsune ordered Inu to form the protection squadron and Hiruzen assumes Kitsune is too blinded by grief to be able to do more than order Inu to form one.

They’re both 100% wrong and Kitsune spends about half the time they’re interacting with both Danzō and Hiruzen cheerfully tricking them into thinking this.It’s better that neither military leader knows that Kitsune is so devoted to Naruto’s protection so much as _we must protect the Jinchūriki at all costs_.

Given that there is another Uzumaki in the village, and several Uzushio refugees, all of whom want nothing to do with Naruto, it’s actually pretty believable.It’s the best open secret of the village and Naruto has been convinced not to refer to Kitsune affectionately outside of Omega Squadron’s headquarters.Though it is an open secret that offending Kitsune will have you embarrassed within an inch of your life, only Omega Squadron knows that the worst pranks can’t be attributed to Rin (Nezumi) or Kakashi (Inu) of Omega Squadron.

Yamanaka Inoichi only knows the bare minimum about some of Kitsune’s most trusted officers.He’s heard people scream about the fabled squadron, but in his mind, it doesn’t exist until the Hokage admits it does.He’s still discreetly gathering information about it, but he isn’t an idiot and he’s not going to go looking for trouble, not if his suspicions are correct.

Entry qualifications for the squadron are all a secret.

The current operating roster is: Kitsune (Fox, commander/leader, but in the shadows), Inu (Dog, senior ANBU, lieutenant and ‘known’ commander), Nezumi (Mouse, senior medical ANBU), Hoshi (Star, priestess & ANBU, also senior but not senior medic), Karasu (Raven, ANBU captain), Ryuu (Dragon,ANBU, newest member), Hebi (Snake, ANBU)

The combined rank of the squadron is SS-class.

The number of non-human squadron members is higher than the number of human ones (there are 3 humans on the squad, everyone else is not pure human)

The youngest member is Ryū, the Dragon, who is 17.

The oldest member is Kitsune, who is 25.Inu is three years younger than Kitsune at 22, nearly 23.

Kitsune is also the commander of ANBU, second only to the Hokage in terms of authority over the ANBU.Kitsune is in charge of the squadron but is also in charge of squadron formation for the rest of ANBU.Missions and other assignments (like protection details, medical leave, official leave, T&I investigations, training sessions, etc.) go through Kitsune’s approval process first.Inu is one of Kitsune’s unofficial advisors, as is a ROOT ANBU bearing the mask of Tora, and the current Neko mask holder, who is neither ROOT nor Omega, but is in charge of the Hunter-nin.This is meant to represent a balance of sort within ANBU because so few ANBU are also Acolytes (the official name for priests, priestesses, and others who can use holy chakra).

Each individual member of Omega Squadron is A-ranked when fighting all-out at baseline.That’s one of the qualifications to join the squadron.

In the field, bar complications, the visible commander of Omega Squadron is Inu, and the invisible one is Kitsune.However, Kitsune is the one that tests new members for initiation purposes and is the one who has ultimate say over who ends up in the squad.And learning about the squad in the first place is generally punishable with permanent silencing seals.

The initiation is different for each Omega Squad member.

The forming members are Kitsune and Inu. The one who originally had the idea was Kitsune, who was Uzumaki Kushina’s personal bodyguard from the moment of her marriage to Namikaze Minato.The squadron was actually proposed to Namikaze Minato (who then ok’d it and approved its formation) and thus technically it _is_ legal, but the law forming it is lost in the Namikaze clan records.

Each and every member has at least three or four techniques and/or abilities the village doesn’t know about, that they use in defense of Uzumaki Naruto as ANBU and ANBU alone. 

The Squadron is considered ‘pack’ by all of the shinobi who operate on a pack mentality.Kitsune is used to being part of a pack, and Inu and Hoshi are descended from Daiyōkai of a very old line.Karasu’s mother’s line has the tendency to form packs, as well, though it works a little differently to Daiyōkai.

Omega Squadron has a few rules in place, outside of protecting Uzumaki Naruto.

1) Pack is pack.And Pack comes first. (So, in the event of a mission gone wrong, the Omega Squad members will save each other first, and then their comrades.ROOT is almost not actually considered in this so ROOT agents end up dead more often.)

2) Omega Squadron Doesn’t Exist (Seeing as its existence is illegal under the _current_ Hokage, Omega Squadron’s not actually something the normal village knows about, and if word gets back to anyone the person in question has their mind wiped. Their secret is partly protected by seals, developed by Kitsune.)

3) Do Not Share All Your Techniques (The better-kept a secret is, the less likely it is that someone will find out about it.This includes their techniques so not even all of Omega Squadron knows what the others can do.The only one who suspects is Kitsune, who spends the majority of their time spying on everyone.)

4) No Apprentices (Specific to the older members of the squadron, Nezumi, Kitsune, and Inu.None of them feel comfortable taking or accepting apprentices and, at least in Kitsune’s case, they aren’t supposed to exist anyway.They are allowed to take apprentices, but if they do, they either have to declare it or leave the squadron.Needless to say, none of them (not even Nezumi) have taken any apprentices since joining the squadron.)

5) Our Squad Leader is Inu (All new recruits are taught this, because Kitsune is just another mask, and no one is supposed to know they exist.‘Kitsune-sama’ is the harsh ANBU commander who will not accept _any_ faltering—this would be why they join Omega Squadron on missions.However their instincts (the instincts of the squad members, both shinobi-trained and otherwise) respond to Kitsune as a higher form of authority than Inu and the rest of the squad follows Kitsune if their orders conflict with Inu’s.However, this is both a) extraordinarily rare and b) in situations when Kitsune is working with more information than Inu and as such has a better read on the situation.)

6) The Village Occupation Rule (Two members of Omega Squadron must be in Konoha at all times, preferably a senior member and/or a medic.There are very few medics who will treat Naruto (Codename: Sunkit) and as such, Kitsune and Inu have to coordinate to make sure either one of them is on duty at the hospital, or Nezumi is available.Or, if that doesn’t work, one of the members of ANBU who can be trusted who also has medical training.Seeing as Kitsune is rarely out on missions proper, given that they are coordinating ANBU, they are usually one of the two.)

7) We Don’t Have a Seals Master (Kitsune is a Seals Master on approximately the same level as a trained Uzumaki (though not an Uzumaki Master, they are close in skill level).However, this is an open secret to the rest of the squadron and the senior members know that Kitsune is a seals master.No one in ANBU is supposed to be a seals master and as such no one knows that Kitsune is.If there are any references to it or mentions of it, that member has their memories sealed and is tossed into T&I on suspicion of treason.)

8) The Seals (Kitsune requires a seal of loyalty (specifically: one to help the member in question keep secrets) that will counteract any controlling, tongue-tying, or other seals on the members of Omega Squadron.This is reason #1 why Danzō can’t get any ROOT onto the squad.Reason #2 is that Kitsune is literally watching him like a hawk, and though he’s gotten close many, many times he’s never actually succeeded.)

9) Sunkit Takes Priority (In the event of a toss up between one of their lives and Naruto’s, Naruto comes first.Always. Rin has something of the pack mentality despite being human, Hebi is in T&I, and everyone is a little bit nuts.  They're all self-sacrificing, but this is a family of self-sacrificing people, so they do their best.  Give them some credit, they're trying.)

Also, that last rule means that Naruto's safety takes priority  _over the village itself_ in an emergency situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself, I love stories where Rin lives. Also, oops, not everyone is an OC, but some are.


	3. Entry Three: Hatake Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Hatake Kakashi's character profile as it relates to this universe.
> 
> This does not include Acolyte skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, this might actually work better as an RPG universe, but here we are. Kakashi's character profile for this universe to follow, plus some information on Daiyōkai and the yōkai blood's effects on Kakashi's personality.

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 22

Date of Birth: September 15th 

ANBU Mask: Inu (Dog)

Monikers: Friend-Killer Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi, Hero of the Sharingan, Copy-Ninja Kakashi

Heir of the Hatake clan (Inu Daiyōkai-descended shinobi clan)

Rank (Bingo Book): A-rank

Rank (True): A+ Rank (when using his full power).

Primary Skill: Ninjutsu mastery, though he is an all-rounder his primary (best) skill is Ninjutsu.

Element: Lightning (mastered), secondary fire, water, and wind (also all proficient)

Kekkei Genkai: Assumed to be the Hatake clan white chakra, which supposedly grants feral instincts (heightened senses, including smell, hearing, and taste.

True Kekkei Genkai: Blood of the Daiyōkai of the West: His ancestor (many-times great-grandparent) is Sesshōmaru the Daiyōkai, the last Western Lord.Konoha now sits where the Daiyōkai’s seat of power was, although it was a little further north than Konoha proper.His children by a very strong _miko_ bear both divine power and his _yōki_ , which was passed on in a way to both empower his descendants and keep them from going insane.

Most Daiyōkai power drives children insane because of the sheer _amount_ of power it provides and human blood can’t quite even it out, even if the human is strong or has access to chakra or _reiki_.For Daiyōkai, their yōki (demonic energy) is hyper-concentrated, and burning, and contains a feral instinct that most ordinary yōki has, but in this case the yōki is _dominated_ by that instinct.Kakashi can’t control his, so he usually doesn’t use it and he uses a mask to filter his enhanced senses, as well as a series of control seals.If he draws on the white chakra, otherwise known as the Hatake Clan White Chakra, he needs pack to use it.

A part of the problem is that yōki itself was forcibly altered during the reconstruction and reconstitution of the world, in the time of the Kurata clan and the Rikudo Sennin and the domination of akuma.The end result is that most with yōki can’t control it to a satisfactory degree, or, like the Inuzuka clan, are hanyō by blood and the hanyō physiology dominates. 

Hanyō, or half-yōkai, are incredibly powerful fusions between human and yōkai blood.The Inuzuka clan’s connection to wolves and dogs comes from the intermarriage of non-Daiyōkai (Inu and Ōkami, or Dog and Wolf) with humans to the point that they found pack in each other.They tend to find solace with, and marry, each other so often that _hanyō_ physiology is dominant across the entire clan, including the weaknesses to divine energy ( _reiki_ ) and gifted _houriki_ , the power drawn on by priests and priestesses.They can be stopped by _ofuda_ (spells) though certain ones don’t work as well on hanyō, and as hanyō they are still immune to many of the problems that full _yōkai_ have, both in fitting into human settlements and in controlling their yōki.

Kakashi is a hanyō, physically, as are all of the Hatake clan. Like most yōkai, their yōki concentrations are extraordinarily high.Most yōkai have descendants that can be diluted to, at most, 1/8th yōkai blood.Beyond that, their traits are too strong to dilute, and thus even people with yōkai several generations back are considered 1/8th yōkai.

The Daiyōkai’s bloodline can’t be diluted past 1/2 concentration, however, so all of the Hatake clan (who can all trace their bloodline back to Sesshōmaru and the Inutaishō), are considered hanyō.However, like Inuyasha from the _Inuyasha_ anime, they can’t control their instincts, and so when their yōkai blood dominates it’s usually insta-death for whoever is near them.Kakashi, like his ancestors, has immunity to divinely gifted _miko ki_ , so he is doubly dangerous if only because unlike other hanyō he can’t be stopped as easily.

With the Daiyōkai gifts balanced by Inari, the Patron of yōkai, he’s also going to improve to S-rank in a few years. 

His bloodline grants him the following extra capabilities:

Advanced healing/regenerative powers (you now have to take his head to kill him)

The ability to turn into an inuyōkai (he resembles Sesshōmaru in his yōkai form, minus the ruff, and looks a bit more like a wolf because at some point Inu Daiyōkai did intermarry with Ōkami Daiyōkai) at will, complete with size change (though it is pretty difficult to control that) (ōkami translates to wolf)

The ability to manipulate his yōki in a way he hasn’t before (as in, he can now use his yōki in tandem with his elemental affinity, to supercharge certain jutsu; however, it won’t work with non-lightning oriented Ninjutsu).

Immunity to divine sealing (before, miko ki could hurt him, and seal him off; now it can’t)

An innate immunity to all low-level Genjutsu (because his chakra is now running through his system with lightning charged yōki, it’s basically as if he has a sensory apparatus up that detects any Genjutsu that isn’t Sharingan-based. However, he is still vulnerable to hypnotism, Yamanaka techniques, and seal-based Genjutsu as well as higher-level Genjutsu cast by Sharingan users or the Kurama clan)

Surviving family: Younger sister (Original Female Character) Hatake Emiko, and technically adopted brother Uchiha Obito (though, that has more to do with pack-adoptions)

A few notes:

He joined ANBU shortly after the Kyūbi attack, when he was informed he was not allowed to adopt Uzumaki Naruto after Minato’s death and once Jiraiya was also forced out of the village under threat of Naruto’s death.He did so to join with Kitsune, who joined ANBU shortly before the attack as Uzumaki Kushina’s bodyguard.He also chose (yes, _chose_ ) to become an ANBU captain without accepting a promotion into ROOT. 

Uzumaki Kushina considered him her adopted little brother.

Namikaze Minato was _pack_.

Uzumaki Naruto is the little brother he never got to raise, and the son he’s always wanted.Kakashi is not about to give that up. 

His dog pack (his summons) are _all_ nin-animals, and he trained all of them from childhood.His oldest dog is not Pakkun but instead Aki, who is one of my creations.Aki, in this universe, was killed in the same attack that took place/takes place 6 months before Obito usually repeats.This time, she will survive.She takes the place of the younger wolflike dog Akino, who I assume is Aki’s brother and replaced Aki when she died.Akino is an Inuzuka clan-raised puppy who will join them later.

His pack (dogs) consists of:

Pakkun (now resembles a coyote the size of a wolf, formerly a pug, has inuyōkai blood)

Aki (formerly a large Akita; now resembles an auburn wolf, has ōkamiyōkai (wolf yōkai) blood, replaces Akino in Kakashi’s pack.)

Bull (formerly a huge bulldog. Now resembles a giant wolf-dog the size of a dire wolf, with an underbite. Has both dog and wolf yōkai blood. Still Kakashi’s largest nin dog)

Urushi (Formerly a wolflike dog with very sharp teeth and heightened senses. Now resembles a Brazilian wolf, complete with ridiculously long legs. Has wolf yōkai blood)

Shiba (I changed Shiba to female in my universe. She looks similar to a wolf crossed with a Rhodesian Ridgeback now, though she retained her gray coloring. Rhodesian Ridgeback dogs tend to be auburn)

Ūhei (Changed from a sleek dog to a large coyote-wolf type.Has coyote and wolf yōkai ancestry)

Bisuke (Changed the most; he went from a cute, lab-like puppy to a wolf, though his ears shortened. He’s darker than Guruko.)

Guruko (Changed from a cute, if large hunting/retrieving dog to a large version of himself.He and Bisuke have inuyōkai blood.)

 

Kakashi centers himself on his pack, either basing this on his dogs or his human pack.His center is currently his dog pack, though his remaining human pack is still very, very important to him.As a Daiyōkai he becomes Alpha of the ninken pack and a secondary alpha in the pack formed by Kitsune.

Unlike in canon, Obito’s death made him more determined to protect his remaining family.That family includes Naruto, and seeing as he wasn’t good enough (in his mind) to protect Minato and Kushina, he’s _damn_ well going to be good enough to protect everyone else in his life.Hence his formation of Omega Squadron.

Some characters who are dead in canon aren’t dead here.Zetsu is not running around screwing stuff up, though the Leech uses that name to screw with people.Mostly because of the akuma threat, people tend to be a bit better about missions into dangerous territory, and those Kiri shinobi who kidnapped Rin made a grave mistake in assuming Minato _wouldn’t_ show up.In this universe, he tagged her with a Hiraishin seal, and before Rin was actually kidnapped and had the Sanbi imprisoned in her, Minato showed up.

That’s the real reason the Leech killed him in every timeline.Minato practically eviscerated the thing that was stupid enough to kidnap her, and so Rin is still alive in this universe.However, after Obito died, she lost her interest in Kakashi romantically, especially seeing as Kakashi has a crush on someone else in this universe.So, she was broken up about it, but after Obito’s death she lost interest in him both because of this and because she realized that her feelings for him are platonic.If they were the same gender, they’d be referred to as queer platonic.

 

Also, as a side note, Kakashi is only ever going to be interested in his ‘mate’ in the same way that his ancestors were, and the same way his father was. 

That mate isn’t Nohara Rin. 

That mate _is_ going to show up later in the series. Just...not yet.

 

Kakashi’s skills by rank:

Taijutsu: S rank

Ninjutsu: S rank

Genjutsu: B rank

Kenjutsu: B- rank

Iaijutsu (healing jutsu and first aid)

Elemental Manipulation: A rank

Fuuinjutsu: C rank

 

Overall calculation of scores: A+ rank shinobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this explains things a bit more?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sticking to this. With a few exceptions, I am trying to make it so that all power comes with a price, all people are human, and all my characters aren't just Mary Sues/Gary Stus. Obito, for instance, has Epic Levels of PTSD and can't sleep more than half an hour unless it's forced hibernation. The ranking system I developed to keep my shinobi from getting too OP. 
> 
> Note that Obito's rank requires him to be at full burn. He can do it, but it has consequences, much like Kitsune edging over towards SS-rank. SS-rank are rare.
> 
> The mental effects of things will become apparent later. Enjoy the read, hope it helps a little with ranking system and this will be on Fanfiction.net too. These things will come up, but if you're curious, they're here too for reference.


End file.
